


Ruthless Is A Good Look On You

by Dabchick



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (Not the sexy kind), Huey Bashing, Kaz's Righteous Anger, M/M, Nooses, Ocelhira - Freeform, Ocelot's Creative Torture Ideas, Ocelot's Torture Boner, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Strangulation, This is a shit thing to do to someone who can't move his legs, Torture, Xmas Supply Drop (Metal Gear), Xmas Supply Drop 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick/pseuds/Dabchick
Summary: Prompt: "Post Room 101 Huey Interrogation sloppy makeouts. Because nothing's hotter to Kaz than Ocelot in his element. And nothing's hotter to Ocelot than Kaz seething with righteous anger."





	Ruthless Is A Good Look On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkazuhiraMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/gifts).



> i re-listened to the huey tapes for this

"Come on, now, Huey. I'm not asking much," Ocelot said. "The name. Who did you arrange your little getaway plan with?"

Huey struggled to speak past the rope constricting his neck. "I can't - can't breathe - if you would just -"

"Calm down, you can breathe fine," Ocelot said. He paced slowly over to the winch that controlled the height of the noose. Before adjusting it, he took a moment to admire his work. It was simple, really, just a pair of handcuffs to keep Huey's hands restrained behind his back, and a rope. The rope formed a noose around Huey's neck, and then passed through a pulley in the ceiling and ended at a winch on the wall. Huey was on his knees, pulled upright by his neck, and could _just barely_ support himself enough with his legs to avoid being strangled. But if Ocelot pulled the rope a few inches tighter - 

" _That's_ what not breathing feels like," Ocelot told him nonchalantly. He watched impassively for thirty seconds as Huey's face moved from silent shouting to red discomfort to actual pain, then moved the rope back to its initial position. Huey made a sound like a dying elephant as he sucked in air and coughed. 

Ocelot chuckled. "Look, I'm really not asking you for much today. You know that if you give me what I want, I leave you alone for a few more days."

Huey tried to speak and coughed instead. Ocelot stalked over and massaged his throat with gloved hands, ran two fingers underneath the noose to make sure it didn't stay too tight. Huey cringed away from the contact, but couldn't move far without strangling himself.

Huey opened his mouth, glanced at Ocelot and then looked away. "You know I'm only trying to help you," Huey wheezed. "I'm one of you, I don't see why you have to treat me like this!"

The door from the observation area outside opened, and Kazuhira Miller entered. His voice had an edge he used with everyone but Snake: "Because you're a lying traitorous bastard and you've proven you don't have a single drop of loyalty in you. Now answer him."

Ocelot and Kaz made eye contact. Ocelot smiled and nodded at him; Kaz's mouth was drawn in a teeth-clenching scowl. Kaz took a couple uneven steps forward and sat in the chair that Ocelot was starting to think of as his. He set his crutch down and gestured for Ocelot to continue.

"Well?" Ocelot asked his quivering prisoner.

"I - I don't remember, I wasn't supposed to meet anybody, it was just a coincidence that I was away from Mother Base -"

Ocelot "tch"ed, walked back over to the winch and pulled Huey completely off the ground. He struggled, but with his hands bound there wasn't much he could do about it. Ocelot just sat back and watched the interesting faces Huey was making for the first thirty seconds. When Huey started twitching involuntarily, Ocelot commented, "You know, it can take several minutes to die from strangulation. You're not even in danger for at least one and a half."

Kaz grunted in acknowledgement.

After 55 seconds, Ocelot let him down with an inch more slack than he'd had originally. He even charitably lifted him up to make sure the rope wasn't blocking his airway while Huey coughed and tried to get his bloodstream moving again.

He glanced back at Kaz, who was leaning forward in his chair, chin resting in his hand. Light reflected off his aviators. It was subtle, but Ocelot was pretty sure he was breathing just a little faster than he was when he came in.

Well, alright, if it was a show Kaz wanted, it was a show he would get.

"How much feeling do you still have in your legs?" Ocelot asked Huey, pulling his next tool from its place in his belt.

"I - what?"

Ocelot jammed the stun rod into the back of Huey's knee. Huey screamed, a sound which was quickly cut off by the noose as his leg crumpled and he fell several inches downward.

"It seems you still have quite a lot, from the look of it. Shame your memory isn't as good," Ocelot said. He tapped his boot on the floor while he waited patiently for Huey to recover enough to get the weight off the noose again. After two full minutes, Huey managed to get his balance back.

Ocelot paced around him in a slow circle. "A name," he reminded him, tapping the depowered stun rod lightly against Huey's back. Ocelot smirked as Huey cringed away repeatedly. He set his flat palm lightly on Huey's back, a mocking gentle reassurance. "That's all I want today, a name, and then I'll let you down."

"I said I don't rememb - aah!"

Ocelot hit his other leg this time, held the stun rod there for five seconds, then alternated back and forth in short bursts that _almost_ let Huey have relief between each strike. Huey fell a little bit more each time, choking himself on the noose.

When Huey started moving his mouth like he wanted to speak, Ocelot paused to let him catch his breath.

Huey croaked, "F-fuck you, Ocelot -"

Ocelot attacked Huey's right hip for nearly half a minute, making the leg completely useless for holding himself up. With a lot of effort, he could still breathe by supporting himself with his left, but only just.

"One more chance, Huey," Ocelot warned him, tapping his left hip with the depowered stun rod.

Huey moaned and flinched away. "Why are you doing this? I don't deserve any of this, I'm not like _you_ , I'm just -"

"How dare you," Kaz interjected softly. Ocelot glanced over at him. Kaz had yelled at Huey before, many times. This was the first time Ocelot had seen him with this quiet fury. Ocelot stood aside as Kaz stood up and dragged himself across the room.

"How dare you," Kaz said again, "how dare you judge us. How dare you think yourself above the rest of us. More importantly -" he was getting louder now, and moving right up in front of Huey, snarling into his face, "- how dare you _lead those bastards right to us_. It's your fault so many of them are dead, it's your fault Snake was out for so long, and it's your fault I _lost two limbs!_ "

Kaz snatched the stun rod out of Ocelot's hands and held it mercilessly against Huey's lower back. Huey's legs went limp almost immediately, air and blood-flow were suddenly impossible through Huey's neck. Ocelot's eyes were on Kaz, watching the way the corner of Kaz's mouth was turned up in satisfaction. As he watched, he counted the seconds - _60, 70, 80_ \- and at 95 he released the winch's grip on the rope entirely. Huey clattered to the ground, gasping and sobbing weakly.

"Kaz," Ocelot growled. "Come here." He yanked him by the trenchcoat back across the room, through the door to the observation room, slammed the door shut behind him. Pinned him up against the wall and kissed him noisily, shoved his tongue into his mouth. Let out an embarrassing whimper when Kaz responded in kind, shoving his good leg between Ocelot's thighs and grabbing his hair to pull him in closer.

" _Kaz,_ " he moaned again. "That was -"

"I should have known watching me torture someone would get you in the mood," Kaz chuckled. Ocelot knelt down to his knees, pawing at Kaz's belt. Kaz helped him pull out his erection - clearly, this was working for him too - and then tangled his fingers in Ocelot's hair.

God, it had been so long. Ocelot's mouth was practically watering, and he was letting out this pathetic sound, but he didn't care, he hadn't had Kaz or _anyone_ ever since he came back from that hospital with - 

"Snake," Kaz whispered in protest.

Ocelot looked up at him. "You wanna stop?" he asked.

"No."

"Good," Ocelot breathed. He pushed Kaz back against the wall and sank down on him completely. Then he just _stayed there_ , swallowing thickly, using his hands to keep Kaz pinned as he squirmed. He sighed contentedly through his nose as Kaz began to squirm and his legs started wobbling. God, he had missed this. Just when he sensed that Kaz was about to start fighting him in earnest, he pulled back sharply and then went right back down again, fucking his own throat on Kaz's cock with quick, violent motions. Kaz almost yelled with the intensity of it. Ocelot knew what he liked, knew how to rile him up even when he was already very riled, and knew how to make him forget about Snake entirely.

Kaz was reduced to breathy little moans after a couple minutes, relying completely on the wall to hold him up and gripping Ocelot's hair for dear life. Ocelot's assault continued relentlessly - it was wet, and messy, and loud. When Kaz looked like he was about to either stagger or pass out, Ocelot pulled off and lightly bit the sensitive flesh at the juncture of his hips. The small "ah!" sound Kaz made went straight to Ocelot's dick. Kaz pulled tighter on Ocelot's hair in response, so Ocelot did it again, and again, light little nips across his thighs and stomach that made Kaz cringe and then arch into him, moaning wantonly now.

Huey could probably hear them from the next room, but whatever. Let him listen.

"O-celot," Kaz stuttered, and pulled him up by the hair to kiss him roughly. Ocelot kissed him back enthusiastically, sucked Kaz's tongue into his mouth and let him bite his lip when he pulled back. Kaz spun them around and pinned Ocelot against the wall instead, using the stump of his right arm to keep himself steady against Ocelot's shoulder and reaching into Ocelot's pants with his left. He jerked him off without much grace, but Ocelot was far past caring about elegance at this point. Ocelot moaned as he rutted into Kaz's hand and pressed himself forward into Kaz's torso. He reached down and grabbed Kaz's cock with one hand and stroked him slow and tight.

Kaz threw his head back at that, and who was Ocelot to say no to such a tempting display of neck? Ocelot snaked his free hand around the back of Kaz's neck and pulled until his throat was right up against his lips. He bit the stubble on the underside of his chin, a little possessive nip that didn't _quite_ draw blood. Kaz whimpered and rewarded Ocelot with a tighter grip on his cock - or maybe that was just him reflexively making a fist, Ocelot wasn't sure. Wasn't sure he cared which it was, honestly, when it made Kaz falter in his hand and shudder with his entire body. Ocelot did it again, and again - drawing a line of bites along his neck out toward his ear. Kaz was close, Ocelot knew. Even if he didn't know his tells, it would have been obvious, the way he writhed in Ocelot's grip, the way he tilted his neck and tried to give Ocelot a better angle, the way he gasped and panted in response to every movement of Ocelot's hands and teeth. Throughout it all, he continued tugging at Kaz's cock with those deceptively languid strokes. It was slow, but intense, and tight. It must have been painful, but Ocelot held him there on the verge of orgasm for a solid _minute_ , enjoying the way Kaz sucked in short, desperate breaths under his lips.

"Aah -" Kaz gasped when one of Ocelot's little nips broke skin. Ocelot sucked on the mark, then adjusted his grip to pull Kaz's head down. He kissed him breathily, shoving the taste of blood into his mouth with his tongue.

Kaz came with a quiet cry, and Ocelot didn't change his motion at all, just forced him to ride out his orgasm for as long as he could draw it out. Kaz held himself together well - he was still kissing Ocelot, still stroking him. Ocelot himself was breathing heavily through his nose, struggling to hold onto his composure. Smiling a wicked little smile, Kaz nipped at Ocelot's tongue, sucking it into his mouth to the point that it hurt. He pushed Ocelot back against the wall, forced his head back and kissed him until he was out of breath. Ocelot came too then, and Kaz pumped him through it until he recovered.

They both broke off, breathing heavily and glancing back to the room where Huey still lay pathetically on the ground.

Ocelot ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Kaz's neck. "I missed this, Kaz," he said truthfully.

"Me too," Kaz admitted.

They stayed there for a few more moments. Kaz rested his chin on Ocelot's shoulder, pensive, and Ocelot just gently stroked his hair.

Finally, regretfully, Ocelot let go of Kaz. Kaz backed up and let out a deep breath. "So, what now?" he asked.

Ocelot sighed. "I've gotta get back in there and get that name. Can't let him mentally link the idea of you hurting him to him not delivering."

Kaz nodded. "I'll get the name. That way there's no risk, yeah?" He smiled darkly. "And it's the only way I'll be satisfied, anyway."

"Fuck," Ocelot breathed. "Keep talking like that, Miller. Ruthless is a good look on you."

Kaz laughed grimly, and pulled Ocelot in for one last kiss. Ocelot kissed him hard enough to leave him breathless, then stood up and announced, "I'll get your crutch."

A minute later, they strode back in and stood over a whimpering Huey Emmerich. Kaz reclaimed the stun rod, smiling viciously at the crackling of electricity as he tested it. Ocelot re-threaded the rope through the pulley, and re-fastened it to the winch while Huey blubbered.

"Now," Ocelot said. "Let's try this again."


End file.
